What could and should be
by Wind Writer 07
Summary: After 7 long and frustrating years Calleigh and Eric are together but "happy ever after." takes some time here's my take of what might start to happen between CSI MIAMI'S Hottest please read and reveiw chapter 10 up and rated T just to be safe
1. Meeting in lock up

Title to be thought of later

Chapter 1: Meeting in lock up

For the second time that afternoon Eric Delko was sitting in the meeting room of Miami detention, he couldn't understand why Horatio would want to talk to him twice in less than two hours because he was fairly certain there wasn't anything new on his case. Eric was waiting when he felt a hand behind begin to lightly squeeze his shoulder. He at once realized what was really going on.

"Ha, you're not Horatio Caine are you?" asked Eric knowing who it was before he looked back.

"And what would you have done if they told you it was me?" asked Calleigh sitting down across from Eric.

"I would've told you to go back to work." said Eric staring at his hands not able to look at her. "What are doing here anyway, shouldn't you be working on the yacht murder?"

"I'm here, because I was worried about you." said Calleigh. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm hanging in there." said Eric with an insincere smile. "Look Cal, go back to the lab don't let me keep you from solving the case. There's nothing we can do about this."

"That's not true." Calleigh whispered. "There's always an option, you need to fight this."

"What's the point." asked Eric dully. "I can't win against INS. Especially since they found out that my birth certificate for this country's a fake."

"What is wrong with you?" asked Calleigh disbelievingly. "The Eric Delko I know wouldn't just roll over and play dead."

"Calleigh the Eric Delko you know isn't even a Delko." said Eric frustrated. "All my life has been a lie, my father, my birth, everything."

"Hey, now that's enough." said Calleigh refusing to let Eric give up hope. "Eric look at me, who you're biological father is it doesn't change the man you turned into. You're a CSI you're smart if you won't fight for yourself, fight for us."

"Us?" repeated Eric. "I'm not even sure what that means anymore."

"Eric we're good together." said Calleigh smiling and taking is his hand in hers. "You and me, we've been a team for almost a decade there is no one I trust like you. You talked about lies in your life but this right here isn't one of them."

"And how long did it take us to get this close?" asked Eric. "Over seven years."

"I need you to promise me something." said Calleigh. "Promise you won't give up."

"I promise." said Eric, grinning for the first time since the arrest.

* * *

sorry it's so short but that's all i can give without getting repetitive I had already started this story then i got the information about tonight's episode so I decided to move a few things around please reveiw and tell me what you think


	2. Released and in custody

Chapter 2: Released and in Custody

That evening Eric was able to walk out a free man and the first person that he saw was the one person he couldn't live without. Right now he didn't care, his biological father where he came from it was all in the past it didn't matter anymore. He could see his future with Calleigh, figuring out what could be and what should have been a long time ago. Whatever was going to happen he could face it with her. It might be a lonely road but Eric knew they could walk it together.

"There she is." said Eric walking up to Calleigh.

"Hey, you sir missed out." said Calleigh playfully as they shared a hug. "I was gonna marry you till you're dad stepped in."

"And what makes you think I'd say yes." said Eric even though he knew full well he would if ever Calleigh asked." If I met someone special, on the inside."

"I don't think his cooking's as good as mine." said Calleigh smiling up at Eric. "You ok, that was a pretty rough day for you."

"Yeah I'm alright." said Eric his hands gently placed on her arms. "But I think I'll let H handle the convict calls from now on."

"I think he'll understand." said Calleigh smiling up at Eric. "Look about earlier I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that."

"Not a problem, forget about it." said Eric wanting not to think about it.

"And, if I don't want to." said Calleigh repeating his answer in a conversation of theirs that happened weeks before. "Eric this avoiding the subject thing we've been doing needs to stop."

"I completely agree but I don't want you to get hurt." said Eric not able to stop his words of concern. "Danger seems t be following me lately."

"Eric, I know you're worried but please, let's worry about this later." said Calleigh, and before Eric had a chance to respond Calleigh laced her finger behind his neck and kissed him.

Eric quickly recovered from the shock and retuned the kiss wrapping his arms around her tiny perfect body. The kiss was a million times better than Eric could have ever dreamed; almost a decade of an incredible bond between the two CSI's had been the stepping stones to this moment. He realized that this was a point in their relationship that there was no going back. However going back to hiding behind the cloak of friendship was the farthest thing from his mind, sharing this sweet kiss with Calleigh everything he imagined and more.

Wow." said Eric when the need for oxygen presented itself, knowing that this was past the part where he would wake up if he was dreaming.

"Come back to my place, I'll cook you a traditional American dinner, since your new to our country." said Calleigh smiling,

"You know what, that sounds good." said Eric chuckling. "And I know you're the safest house in Miami."

"That's right do you know how many guns I have? You've protected me I'll protect you." asked Calleigh. "Let's get outta here."

"Read my mind." said Eric as they walked to calleigh's car together.

* * *

Well here's my version of the last 60 seconds of E/C goodness the rest will be mostly my ideas and Anti-CaKe fans be ready that Jake the snake will be making an appearance or two in the next couple chapters. Please Reveiw


	3. Traditional American Dinner

Chapter 3: Traditional American Dinner

"So any chance of you letting me help you with that?" asked Eric leaning against calleigh's fridge in her kitchen.

"None whatsoever, old Duquesne family recipe for the best barbecue burgers in Louisiana." said Calleigh smiling. "I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you and I think you've been through enough for one day."

"Well that is very considerate of you." said Eric walking up behind Calleigh and wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"Are you trying to distract me Delko?" asked Calleigh smirking.

"Is it working?" asked Eric mischievously whispering into her ear.

"Maybe, but the sooner I'm finished here, the sooner we can do this." said Calleigh turning around in Eric's arms and kissed him.

"Point taken." Eric whispered as they broke apart.

"Why don't you go get us a couple beers, I just have to get these on the grill." said Calleigh.

"Okay but before I do." said Eric leaning back down for another soft kiss.

"Now if you don't stop that we won't be eating 'till 10:30." said Calleigh thinking secretly that might be ok.

"Usually I'd be willing to make the trade." said Eric. "But I haven't eaten since breakfast so I'll play your way this time."

"I'd appreciate that." said Calleigh turning back around to the bowl of burger ingredients.

Twenty minutes later the pair was planted on Calleigh's couch enjoying a product food of Calleigh's upbringing.

"Yeah beer, and barbecue burgers on the couch, definitely a 'Traditional American dinner." Eric joked when he was finished putting his plate on the coffee table.

"Well I hope you liked it." said Calleigh smiling. "I better get this stuff cleaned up."

"Where you going?" said Eric tugging on her wrist. "We can leave the dishes for a little while."

"What do you suggest?" asked Calleigh.

"Well the TV guide says Count of Monte Cristo is on tonight." said Eric grinning.

"That's one of my favorite movies." said Calleigh leaning into Eric. "But I never told anyone that how did you know?"

"When are you gonna understand, I know everything about you Calleigh Duquesne." said Eric smoothly.

"And I you, Delko." Said Calleigh then kissed Eric on the cheek.

"Look, Cal, about before I'm sorry I didn't tell you, about my birth certificate." said Eric knowing he had to get this out before things went any further. "I know I should of but telling you seemed to make it all the more real."

"Don't sweat it Eric, you were in a tough spot, if anyone understands the instinct of self-protection it's me." said Calleigh smiling. "I just don't want us going into this relationship with anything hidden"

"Calleigh, I promise you no more secrets." said Eric taking Calleigh's hand. "Anything you want to know I'll tell you."

"Eric there is something I need to say." said Calleigh shifting her gaze to the floor. "After Dr. Marsh was killed I lied, I did read your file."

When Calleigh finished her confession Eric start laughing heavily, he couldn't help himself. "I'm sorry, sorry."

"Mind filling me in on the joke?" asked Calleigh oblivious as to why Eric was cracking up. "What's so funny?"

"Cal, I knew that from the beginning," said Eric recovering from the laughing fit. "Hate to break it to you Duquesne, but the poker face not exactly your strong suit."

"So all along, we've been wasting time for nothing?" asked Calleigh dumb struck.

"No not for nothing." said Eric placing a soft kiss on her lips. "There's nothing that can separate us now, I love you Calleigh."

"I love you to Eric." said Calleigh. "But I want to take this slow, is that okay?"

"That's fine, I'm not going anywhere." said Eric beginning to kiss her deeply again.

* * *

Sorry to All Anti-CaKes i know I promised an Apearence by Jake the snake by fear not there will be a verbal and Physical sparring match between the two next chapter. please reveiw and tell me what you think


	4. Good Night Bad Ending

Chapter 4: Good night Bad ending

"I should probably get going." said Eric to a semi-conscious Calleigh when the movie ended. "We're both on duty bright and early."

"Hmm, why don't you stay?" asked Calleigh her head on Eric's chest.

"As tempting as that is, I'd rather not show up at the lab in the same cloths I was arrested in." said Eric as he kissed the top of Calleigh's head. "Rain check?"

"Rain check." Calleigh agreed getting up. "I'll walk you out."

"Ok," said Eric then he realized his car was there not by his accord and he was confused until he read allowed the note on the windshield. "_Eric, I figured you could use a way of getting home, H_"

"How did he know?" asked Calleigh smiling.

"He's Horatio Caine, the guy knows just about everything." said Eric with a wide grin. "Cal, about what I said before."

"Eric in case you've forgotten I said it to." Calleigh interrupted. "And I know we both meant it."

"Just wanted to be sure." said Eric leaning down to share a kiss. "Good night."

"Good night." said Calleigh smiling as she closed the door.

Eric couldn't stop grinning the entire drive home but the grin vanished at the sight of a man waiting at his door.

"I'll tell you Delko you sure know how to make a man feel ignored." said Jake Berkley in his usual drawl. "Where have you been?"

"What do you want Berkley?" asked Eric getting his keys out of his jacket, and not really caring about the answer.

"I saw you and Calleigh outside the court house today." said Jake. "What's going on between you two?"

"Well Jake I'm pretty sure that's none of your business." said Eric. "Whatever is or isn't going on between me and Calleigh I'll discuss it with her."

"I'll give a friendly piece of advice Delko." said Jake lowering his voice. "Stay away from Calleigh."

"You threatening my Berkley?" asked Eric his eyes narrowing. "I'd be careful of the mistakes you make."

"You wanna give me the mistakes speech?" asked Jake. "The way I hear it you were almost sent back to Cuba today. Wasn't that because of your mistakes?"

That tore it, and Eric completely lost control of his anger, as his fist collided with Jakes right eye. "Don't go there." Eric was furious, in the course of twelve hours he'd met his father been in jail, close to being deported, then released and said I love you to Calleigh. Now right on queue here's Jake to cause everything to fall to pieces. No, that wasn't about to happen, NOT AGAIN!

"Nice shot." said Jake recoiling from the punch. "It's the only one you're gonna get."

"So you're gonna be the tough guy now?" asked Eric hating Jake's cockiness. "Knew there was a reason I could never stomach you. What I don't understand is why Calleigh did."

"Do you really think you know Calleigh better than I do?" asked Jake.

"Yeah I do. Enough to know she hates it when other people speak for her." Said Eric remembering when Calleigh accused him of undermining her. "Get out of her Berkley or you'll regret it."

"Now you're the one threatening." said Jake smirking.

"Delko's don't make threats, we make promises." said Eric.

"As long as you have Horatio Caine to hide behind." said Jake unwisely.

Eric grabbed Jake and pinned him against the wall. "Does it look like I need to hide to you?" snarled Eric in Jake's ear the added letting him go. "Get outta here before I do something you'll regret."

"Fine I'm going, but this isn't over." said Jake walking away.

"I have no doubt." said Eric locking his door. When he was inside Eric just sat on his couch. "Let's see." Though Eric checking his watch although he was utterly unconcerned with the time. "My nightmare starts in 3, 2, 1, and now" Under any other circumstances Eric would have no problem giving Jake a piece of his mind, and his fist and his foot, but if it went wrong he knew he could lose Calleigh. Uh, Calleigh how was it she had such a strong hold on him? It wasn't just that she's beautiful it was the almost surreal connection they shared. Eric had known Calleigh for almost a decade and no matter what happened she was there and honest with him. That's what she deserved back Eric had to tell her tomorrow there was no way around it. "Every time," thought Eric changing into sweats and getting in bed. "Every time we closer, something like this happens." Eric's last comforting thought was that even if Jake was going to be hanging around this wasn't like every other time. Calleigh knew his secrets, they had kissed, and both had said I love you. Jake Berkley couldn't affect them and neither could anything else. Oh, how very, very wrong he was.

* * *

Well what do you think if you enjoy Berkley Bashing tell me so I can keep it coming. Wait for Calleigh's reaction next chapter and another apreance by Jake the snake. Worry not everythings gonna be fine...eventually


	5. Are We Ok?

Chapter 5: Are We Ok

The next morning just about everything was back to normal, when he exited the elevator Eric fully grasped how much he would miss the lab and everyone here if he couldn't be there anymore.

"Eric, it's good to have you back." said Horatio as Eric approached him.

"It's good to be back." said Eric grinning. "Hey H, thanks for bringing my car to Calleigh's last night."

"Not a problem." said Horatio. "How is everything going there?"

"Good, really good," said Eric as he got a text on his cell phone. "Call out Star Island, gunshot victim. I'll find Calleigh and we'll head out there."

"Ok looks like she just got in." said Horatio nodding toward the elevator as the Calleigh walked out.

"Hey we got a homicide, Star Island want to drive there together?" asked Eric trying to keep his voice professional (not an easy task).

"Sure see you out there Horatio?" asked Calleigh noticing something odd about Eric knuckles and making a mental to ask him about it.

"You will ma'am." said Horatio as they walked away.

"Eric what happened to your hand?" asked Calleigh when they got into Eric's hummer.

"Oh, um must have happened when I punched Sherova yesterday." said Eric realizing for the first time that had injured it,

"Eric that doesn't look good let me see."

"Cal I'm fine." said Eric trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Oh, don't be a baby." said Calleigh taking his hand to look at it. "I'm not a doctor but I don't think that's from just punch, what happened to cause this I didn't notice it last night?"

"Probably because I didn't have it before I left your place." said Eric knowing she wouldn't be letting this go. "When I got home there was someone there to see me."

"Was if your father?" asked Calleigh worriedly. "Eric please, tell me you didn't."

"No it wasn't Sherova." said Eric thinking that might have been a better scenario. "It was Jake."

"Jake? Jake Berkley?" asked her emerald green eyes widening. "I didn't even know he was back in Miami, what happened."

"He gave me a warning." said Eric air quoting with his left hand.

"What kind of warning?" said Calleigh concernedly

"The kind that goes 'stay away from Calleigh'." said Eric rolling his eyes. "I told him I will, the day Hell freezes over."

"And knowing Jake I doubt he took that well." Said Calleigh sighing. "Is that what caused the fight?"

"No, he decided it would be smart to bring up my almost deportation, and then suggested I make it a habit of hiding behind H." said Eric."Punched him then pinned him to the wall that's it I promise."

"Unbelievable, this is the first thing that he does when he comes back." said Calleigh looking out the window wondering why this was happening.

"Look, Cal, I didn't mean to upset you." said Eric placing his hand on hers. "It's just you've always told me the truth and especially now you deserve the same back."

"No, Eric I'm glad you told me." said Calleigh closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, opening her door to go start processing the scene. "Come on, let's get back to work."

"Cal, wait for a second." said Eric grabbing his kit and stopping her while out of ear shot of everyone else. "Are we okay? I mean I never did get what happened with you and Jake when he left that last time."

"He managed to give us the Crypt Kings guns then ATF decided to put him ice for a while." said Calleigh avoiding eye contact with Eric. "Last I saw him, he asked me to wait for him."

"What did you tell him?" asked Eric reluctantly. "Did you agree?"

"No I didn't." said Calleigh."Eric I'm so sorry I would understand if my history's to much for you if you'd want to break things off."

"Yeah, you're not getting rid of me that easy." said Eric putting his hand on Calleigh's shoulder. "You said last night, that my past didn't matter to you, well I'll tell you right now yours doesn't matter to me, I meant it when I said I loved you."

"Hey, you guys coming in or what?" asked Ryan from the front door. "It's a big area to Process by myself."

"We're coming Ryan." said Calleigh then whispered so that only Eric could hear. "We'll talk about this later, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

Hmm now if I wasn't the one writing this thing I'd think things were going to be smooth sailing HA, now that's a laugh. Next time Calleigh and Jake talk face to face for the first time in months what's gonna happen? stay tuned to find out.


	6. Cold Words in Fire Arms

Chapter 6: Cold Words in Fire Arms

After the round from was removed from the chest of the female victim and recovered the suspected murder weapon the three CSI's separated, Ryan to trace, and Eric and Calleigh to their personal areas of expertise prints and fire arms. Calleigh had finished test fires to do to compare bullet striations when he sensed another person in the room, and could tell it wasn't one of the team. "I was wondering how long it would be until you stopped by."

"Cut me a break Calleigh, I just got back into town." said Jake smirking as much as he could with a black eye. "I came as soon as I got your message. What'd you want to see me about?"

"I talked to Eric Delko this morning." said Calleigh crossing her arms.

"What, I don't see you for months and the first thing you want to talk about is Delko." said Jake then pointing to his eye added. "He told you he did this to me last night? What else did he say?"

"That's not what this is about. I called you here to give you the benefit of the doubt." said Calleigh knowing it was an empty hope. "So you maybe you could tell me it's just Eric being paranoid, making something out of nothing. But that's not the truth though is it?"

"Calleigh it wasn't like that." said Jake after a moment of silence.

"So you _didn't_ tell Eric to stay away from me?" said Calleigh her eyes narrowing. "Don't lie to me Jake. Why did you go see him when you got back why not come talk to me?"

"I was gonna but then I saw you with him outside the court house." said Jake running a hand through his hair. "Decided to go him man to man tell him to back off, and here's the end result."

"So you thought you'd speak for me? Did you really think that would work?" said Calleigh disbelievingly. "I told you didn't I that I wouldn't put my life on waiting for you?"

"You wouldn't wait for me." Jake repeated. "But word is you waited a hell of a lot longer for what some Cuban illegal?"

That earned Jake a nice hard slap across the face. "Don't alright; don't think you have any idea about what happens between me and Eric." said Calleigh, it took all she had not to shake with rage. "How would you know anything about what's ever happened? Even when you were around I never heard from you."

"Calleigh I've always cared about you." said Jake somewhat desperately. "I thought you knew that."

"I do and there's a part of me that will always care about you to." said Calleigh reluctantly.

"Great so what's the problem?" asked Jake with a tone of false hope.

"The problem is, there is a big difference between you caring and you being there." said Calleigh indignantly. "That is something you've never been able to do."

"And one who is there is Delko?" asked Jake with a retuning smirk. "Come on Cal, I find that a bit hard to believe."

"I am not having this conversation with you." said Calleigh turning back to the computer screens. "Now if you don't mind I have bullet striations to compare and a case to close."

"Calleigh, we need to talk about this." said Jake.

"Jake I can't afford for you to distract me from my job." said Calleigh turning back to face Jake. "Now I want you out of my lab."

"Your lab?" Jake chuckled.

"Yes, I'm the Miami Dade Fire Arms expert that makes this my lab." said Calleigh her patience wearing very thin. "Get out, and don't ever let me catch you around here again."

"Alright you win, I wish you the best." said Jake not wanting to cause trouble with the lab, not just yet at least, he walked down the hall to the elevator unaware that in Q.D to examine a note from their suspect was Ryan Wolfe and Eric Delko.


	7. Circumstantial Evidence

Chapter 7: Circumstantial Evidence 

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Eric more to himself than to Ryan watching Jake get into the elevator.

"Probably here to see Calleigh." said Ryan then realizing the mistake he had just made hastily added. "Don't think it's anything you need worry about."

"I don't follow Wolfe, why would I worry?" said Eric in an attempt to hide his frustration.

"You can drop the act Delko," said Ryan grinning. "I've seen the way you and Calleigh look at each other when you think no one's paying attention, it doesn't take a CSI to notice that there's something going on there."

"Ok." asked Eric, in acceptance after a moment. "If you don't mind try keeping it to yourself?"

"Sure, believe me no one wants to give Rick Stetler an excuse to walk around here like he owns the place." said Ryan lowering his voice as to not be overheard. "Besides I'm just happy you and Calleigh woke up long enough to see what's been right in front of you for a long time."

"Yeah, real question is what was, _he_ doing here in the first place?" said Eric desperately hoping that Calleigh wasn't reconsidering her decision about their relationship.

"Hey, I think I just found some blood." said Ryan unfolding the paper

"I'll get this to Valera to analyze." said Eric. "With any luck it belongs to our killer."

"I can do that, you need to go down to fire arms and work this out with Calleigh." said Ryan seriously. "To be honest man I don't know how you got her to wait that long for you."

"Thanks Wolfe, I appreciate that." said Eric. "Hopefully Calleigh could match striations."

"Perfect excuse to go talk to her." said Ryan grinning. "Two bird with one stone pal."

"Right, keep me posted on that blood." said Eric walking out of Q.D. when he entered fire arms Eric saw the last thing he ever expected; Calleigh was sitting with her head in her hands. "Calleigh what happened? I just saw Jake in the elevator, did he hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm umm I'm fine, Jake wouldn't, he wouldn't hurt me." said Calleigh trying to regain composer.

"Why was he here? Did he come to harass you?" said Eric steadily getting angrier. "If he tried something I swear to God."

"I called him," Calleigh burst finally. "I called and asked him to come down."

"Why," asked Eric. "After everything that's happened and what he's put you through in the past few years, why on earth would you invite him back?"

"I needed to hear it from him." said Calleigh. "Face to face I had to know why his first instinct was to go and threaten you instead of coming to talk to me. And I guess a part of me was hoping that it wasn't true."

"What about now?" said Eric eyes narrowing and tone harshening. "Do you believe that I was telling the truth now?"

"Eric you know that I trust you unconditionally." said Calleigh taking Eric's hand. "But I had to be sure,"

"Whatever, what'd the snake have to say" said Eric turning away. "Did he tell you that I attacked him for no reason?"

"He probably would've." said Calleigh. "Before he could say anything, I could see it in his eyes."

"What's that?" asked Eris seeing a dark brown hair stuck in a ring on her pointer finger. "That's Jake's isn't it? Ok so where does this leave us?"

"Eric please it's not what you're thinking I swear." said Calleigh.

"Really the way I see it there's one way that hair could get there." said Eric "You kissed him didn't you? I can't believe this."

"We got a match and a hit in IBIS." said Calleigh as her computer search stopped and headed to the door. "I'll get this to Horatio, and for the record Eric I didn't kiss Jake, I slapped him." And with that Calleigh walked as gracefully as ever out of Fire Arms.

"Oh my god. What did I just do?" Eric asked himself as he stood there feeling like the world's biggest idiot. Was it really that simple? One bone head move on his part and he blew any chance he ever had with Calleigh Duquesne, the girl of his dreams. He had lost Calleigh to Jake again, and this time the only person he had to blame was himself. "Smart move Delko." He said walking to the door. "You're together less than 24 hours and you find a way to screw everything up."

* * *

Well things are not looking good for Delko but fear not this is a Hip hugger story after all. Every thing's will be fine soon. Sorry for not writing for a while I was busy with visiting family and suffering from serious writers block but I believe I recovered, I'd like to get at least three reviews before posting again. As always thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Intervention

Chapter 8: Intervention

"Hey Ryan got a second?" asked Natalia walking toward into layout.

"Sure just finishing up with this case file. What's up?" asked Ryan closing the folder, and raising his gaze to his co-worker.

"Just wondering if you know what the deal is with Calleigh and Delko, they seemed fine this morning but then it felt like I could get frostbite from the cold shoulder she was giving him."

"Uh oh. It probably has something has something to do with Jake, he was here earlier." said Ryan frowning.

"You're kidding Jake Berkley's back in Miami." said Natalia through her shock. "Ah, and if I know Eric he probably over reacted and put his foot in his mouth."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Ryan grinning. "A little nudge from friends."

"Absolutely," said Natalia. "I'll handle Calleigh, you take Delko?"

"Natalia you and I both know Delko won't listen to me." said Ryan remembering the pattern of arguments between him and Eric.

"True." said Natalia thinking along the same lines. "Fine you take to her I'll take him. Deal?"

"Deal, good luck." said Ryan walking out.

ECECECECECECEC- with Calleigh in fire arms -ECECECECECECECECEC

"Hey Calleigh, you finishing up for the day?" asked Ryan knocking on the door with the knuckle of his index finger.

"Yeah just finished up with a bit of gun maintenance, one of my 9 mills have been giving me some trouble." said Calleigh turning around. "But I'm sure you didn't come down here to talk about that. So why don't spill why you here right now instead of on your way home?"

"Thought I'd see how you were doing, I saw Jake on his wait out this morning." said Ryan trying to sound cheerful.

"Ryan please I know what you're gonna say." said Calleigh her patience in short supply today. "But, for me can just leave it alone?"

"I'm your friend Calleigh, and I'm Eric's friend to." Said Ryan cautiously. "Kick me out if you want but hear what I have to say first."

"Fine you've got one minute." said Calleigh looking at her watch.

"Look since I started working here I've learned two things. One do not mess with Horatio Caine's sunglasses." asked Ryan grinning. "And two both you and Delko really suck at hiding how you feel."

"Ryan you don't know what you're talking about." Said Calleigh sighing. "You weren't around early on. It was just me, Horatio, Speedle, and Eric."

"Hey maybe your right." said Ryan raising a hand. "Maybe I don't understand, but I think the questions you need to ask yourself are; how much is being with Delko worth to you, and are you willing to fight for it?"

"Yeah I am." said Calleigh smiling.

"Well then do something about it." said Ryan leaving.

ECECECECECECECEC- with Eric in the locker room –ECECECECECEC

"Hey Eric clocking out?" said Natalia when she saw him in the locker room.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." said Eric putting on his jacket.

"Problems with you and Calleigh?" Natalia guessed. "I heard Jake was here today."

"Uh, huh so how long have you know how I feel about Calleigh?" asked curiously.

"Eric the only person who didn't know you had feeling for Calleigh Duquesne, was Calleigh Duquesne." said Natalia smiling. "More recently it's become pretty obvious."

"so are you going to give me advice or just stand there and tell me how I feel?" asked Eric sarcastically.

"Do you remember when we were together?" asked Natalia. "How it felt before things fell apart?"

"yeah why?" asked Eric eyes narrowing wondering where she was going with this. He and Natalia usually avoided mentioning their brief yet very titanic-like relationship.

"Look to be honest Eric I have no idea what might have happened if either one of us had fought for that." said Natalia. "You probably would've ended it once it came out that I was the leak to the feds."

"Nat, why are you bringing this up? That was three years ago." said Eric astounded at her choice in conversation topic. "It's been water under the bridge for a long time."

"My point all that was proof that we're better off as friends." Natalia continued as if Eric had not spoken. "But if you have something there and it's real you owe it to yourself and to her to try and work it out."

"That's what I want to do." said Eric breaking eye contact. "But if something goes wrong it could mean a friendship I've spend the better part of the last decade protecting."

"Eric do you want to be with Calleigh?" asked Natalia, then when Eric didn't respond added. "Delko, It's a simple yes or no."

"Yes," muttered Eric.

"Then for god sake forget about your pride for five seconds and go after her." said Natalia as walked away.

"Natalia," said Eric calling her back. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Well thing might be looking up or so you think there's still a while till the end of this story so a few more thing will go wrong forthe hip huggers and heads up there will be some of our favorite bad good guys showing up soon. As always thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to get at least 3 reveiws before I post again =)

**YAY I get to think clearly again WASL is OVER!!**


	9. Bar Revelations

Chapter 9: Bar revelations

"Let me have another." said Eric sitting in a bar that was abandoned other than him and the bar tender.

"Problems with a woman?" asked the bartender with the aged wisdom that only elderly men seem to have possession of.

"Yeah lucky guess?" asked Eric wondering if he was completely transparent today.

"Son I've been doing this for over 20 years." said the bartender. "Guys come here all the time and sulk about messed up love lives. You learn to recognize the signs."

"Really." said Eric thankful this wasn't a conversation that required a lot of words from him.

"Usually it follows a pretty even pattern. The way you sit with a look like your head is somewhere else. And you've been staring at that phone for the last fifteen minutes." said the bartender pouring beer into two glasses.

"Must get pretty old for you." said Eric taking a sip. "Have your job be so repetitive."

"Nah, when you've lived a pretty quiet life, it's nice to hear about something a little complicated from time to time." said the bartender. "I'd like to think it keeps my spirit young. So what's your story son?"

"As far as complicated goes what do you call being in love with a perfect woman and not making a move for over seven years?" asked Eric putting his phone away.

"Stupid." said the bartender simply. "She married or a co-worker, I've heard both before."

"Co-worker in the crime lab." said Eric letting him see the badge. "She's head of fire arms."

"So not a woman you want to tick off." said the bartender grinning.

"Definitely not, amazing the best friend I've ever had." said Eric starry eyed.

"Blonde hair, piercing emerald green eyes?" asked the bartender.

"Uh, huh how'd you know?" asked Eric curious seeing as he never described Calleigh physically.

"Because she just walked in, good luck." said the bartender before walking into the back room.

"You know enough of those can kill you." said a sweet southern voice from the door.

"Yeah, so can bullet to the back of the head, but hey I survived through that to." said Eric as he heard Calleigh's footsteps move closer to the bar. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Well more often than not when guys I know are unhappy they end up around here." said Calleigh sitting down. "This is the closest bar to your place."

"You can relax Calleigh." said Eric remembering her father had a drinking problem. "I'm not drunk, and I didn't come here to get drunk. I just couldn't sit home and think."

"Eric I swear, nothing happened with me and Jake." said Calleigh taking his hand.

"I know." said Eric, and he did. He firmly believed Calleigh wouldn't hurt him like that after all these years. "I'm sorry but I saw Jake and went crazy. Felt like I was losing you to him again."

"You won't lose me; I'm here with you because I want to be." said Calleigh smiling. "Jake was never there when I needed him, you always are. I'm ready now ready to work for us if you are."

"Nat's been busy." said Eric grinning. "Let me guess she cornered you to."

"No actually Ryan did." said Calleigh rolling her eyes. "So where does this leave you and me?"

"The way I see it we have two options." said Eric mentally weighing risk factors. "We can forget this ever happened and try to go back to the way thing were before. Or we can dive in and fight to make this relationship work. Either way I need you in my life."

"Do I look like I'm going anywhere?" asked Calleigh as tears formed in her eyes. "I don't want to forget this happened."

"Good." said Eric his hand gently place on her face, thumb wiping a tear away from her cheek. "I'll let you in on a little secret neither do I."

"Eric the thing with Jake before." said Calleigh. "There's something you should know."

"Cal you don't have to explain to me." said Eric hoping she knew that.

"I know but you deserve to hear the truth from me." said Calleigh knowing if she didn't get this out now she never would. "Jake and I have a history and most of it isn't very good. He said today that he will always care about me, and there is a part of me that will always care about him."

Eric's inability to find words prompted Calleigh to continue.

"But that doesn't change and will never our connection and what I feel for you."

"You just said though," said Eric tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "You and Jake have a long history."

"Hey," said Calleigh raising Eric's chin for their eyes to meet. "Jake is a part of my past that I'm not particularly proud of. You're my future, one I'm looking forward to."

"How is it you always seem to know what I'm thinking?" asked Eric grinning.

I love you remember." said Calleigh smiling. "Well that and I read your file."

"In all fairness I did put it in that batch for you to find." said Eric as rain began to fall outside. "What do you say we get you of here?"

"Sounds good." said Calleigh softy, oh yeah she was definitely getting her 'rain check' tonight.

* * *

So what do you think? my basic plan is have another chapter of fluff and happiness then have thing slowly head to hell only to bring them ack together by the time i'm done. i'd like at least 3 reviews before i post again, oh, another heads up stetler and cooper will be involved in a little while as always thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


	10. The Right Girl

Chapter 10: The Right Girl

"Come on let's get inside before we're drenched." said Eric opening Calleigh's door, the rain was pouring down by now, with no sign of stopping.

"Wait," said Calleigh holding on to Eric's wrist. "Let's just stay out here for a while."

"Cal, it's raining," said Eric confused but understood when Calleigh put a finger to his lips then her hands found their familiar place at his hips, but accompanied by a most unfamiliar seductive smile. "How did I get this lucky?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?" asked Calleigh her head on his chest.

"Well I might be getting soaked but right now I really don't care." said Eric his arms by now wrapped around Calleigh's body. Then lowering his mouth to her ear whispered something in Russian that she couldn't understand.

"Am I allowed to know what you just said?" asked Calleigh wishing she understood but still appreciating how his voice flowed through the words sadly unrecognizable to her.

"Stay here tonight and find out." said Eric kissing her forehead.

"Alright," said Calleigh. "Besides it's time for you to pay up on that rain check."

"I'm looking forward to it". said Eric grinning. "Let's head in."

When they entered his condo Eric instantly became aware that everything was out and very messy. "Sorry about the mess, when I moved back in I never really got things in order."

"Don't worry about it, this is nothing compared to my dad's place." said Calleigh, and it really didn't matter Eric was a guy after all. Living comfortably didn't bother her. While Eric cleared up his living room, Calleigh took the liberty of checking out some of his photos. There were some of when Eric was growing up with girls she guessed were his three sisters. Then she noticed a few of the team, him and Speed and most surprising for Calleigh was a picture of herself and Eric from an evening out when everyone was celebrating Natalia's birthday. Calleigh was brought back to the present when Eric turned on a Life house CD and pulled her close. For a few minutes the danced together in a comfortable silence.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Calleigh breaking though into his thoughts.

"The first time I met you." said Eric his mind still frozen in that day. "You were beautiful then to."

"I'm not sure I remember." said Calleigh in an attempt to recall the day Eric Delko entered he life. "It must've been in the lab."

"It was at the lab, it was with Speed, my first time at the lab after I transferred from under water recovery." said Eric grinning. "After you left I asked him if you were seeing anyone. He told me I wasn't ready for someone who specialized in ballistics."

"And here we are now." said Calleigh. "After being friends for what, over seven years?"

"Seven years, a few near death experiences and many, many ex's later we end up here." said Eric spinning Calleigh around then drawing her in again. "Not to mention me changing quite a bit. Compared to the way I used to be."

"Oh, come on Eric you were umm a."

"Cal, the word you searching for Dog." said Eric with a chuckle. "Let's face it that is what I used to be."

"Well that may be what some people saw, me I could tell something different." said Calleigh running a finger down his jaw line. "I saw the sweet strong guy who does what's right no matter what the cost, the guy I've always trusted with my life."

"I'll tell you what I've seen since day one." said Eric. "An amazing girl, who's tough, smart, beautiful, and, knows her way around a 9mm. Have I told how much I love you?"

"Yes but your more than welcome to continue." said Calleigh thoroughly enjoying the compliments from Eric she couldn't receive at work. "But if you'd prefer to show me instead."

"I like the way you think Calleigh Duquesne." said Eric hoping he wasn't hallucinating because of his gunshot wound again, but something told him this was the real deal.

After Eric turned off, the music the two moved half-walking half-dancing two his bedroom. Eric undoing the buttons of his shirt and Calleigh pulling hers off over her head. After their cloths were discarded and the couple was under a blanket the rush was so strong that it made every dream Eric ever had about making love with Calleigh pale in comparison. To hear moan as his lips grazed her skin was almost too good to be true. While it was true both Eric and Calleigh have had sex with several people this was the first time either one had truly understood the phrase make love, granted they hadn't been in love with anyone else before it was clear to Eric and Calleigh time of hiding and avoiding the subject was over after tonight there was no going back.

"Hey, before what was it you saying?" asked Calleigh her head on Eric's bare chest. "The Russian I mean."

"I was saying I'm here with my right girl, you." said Eric pressing a soft kiss through her hair.

"To bad I don't speak the language," said Calleigh in a seductive voice. "Course it gives you an excuse to flirt with me more."

"This is true." said Eric squeezing her shoulder lightly. "Hey Cal, you happy?"

"Yeah, I'm happy." Said Calleigh smiling.

"Good that means I'm doing this right."

* * *

Well there you hau have it my version of their first night together sorry if it's not very good writing love scenes isn't really my thing but the situation called for it, so thought i'd give it a shot. the next chapter we'll have the first bit of Stinkin' Stetler trying to ruin everything oh that'll be "FUN" As alway thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it i'd like at least three reveiws before i post again.


	11. Policy Change

Chapter 11: Policy Change

An unconscious Eric aroused in the early morning by his radio alarm clock. "Good morning Miami last night's thunder storm has pasted the sun is shining and the temperature is a roaring 75 degrees." As Eric made to turn off the radio he realized that wrapped inside his arms was a beautiful petite blonde. Calleigh somehow was still sleeping so he slowly shifted positions to silence the noise coming out of his clock. Replacing his hand on her bare shoulder, Eric smiled to himself at how right it felt to be with her. Calleigh Duquesne fit in his arms in a way no other woman had, course Eric took the opportunity to remind himself she wasn't like any other woman he'd ever been with. Her scent alone was enough to intoxicate him; vanilla and a faint hint of GSR a combination completely unique much like the woman it belonged to. Calleigh stirred opening her eyes to see Eric. "Hey, you."

"Hey," said Eric tracing a circle on her arm. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long time." said Calleigh smiling. "What about you?"

"Perfect."

"What time is it?" asked Calleigh through a yawn.

"Around 8:00 but lucky for us we both have the day off." said Eric tucking a stray hair behind Calleigh's ear.

"How'd you manage that?" asked Calleigh smirking. "Use some of your pull with Horatio?"

"Pull and the fact that he's my brother-in-law." said Eric. "He knows the last few weeks haven't been too easy for us."

"So we have a whole day to ourselves. No crime scenes no Stetler trying to cause trouble." said Calleigh picturing a good day. "That sounds nice."

"Well how I fix us some coffee?" said Eric knowing even though Calleigh was a morning person, the southern belle need a jolt of caffeine this early. "You take it black, with two sugars, right?"

"Right, Café Cubano?" asked Calleigh knowing the answer.

"Have you ever known me to have anything else?" asked Eric humoring her.

"Ok, while you do that I'm gonna take a quick shower." Said Calleigh grabbing a small blanket from the floor and wrapped it around herself then leaning back in for a kiss. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting with your coffee." said Eric grinning. After a moment he scooped up his boxers and jeans from the floor, and put them on. As the coffee brewed, Eric's every thought revolved around the first night he and Calleigh spent together. The fact that Calleigh had let and even invited him to touch her was completely unbelievable. Now all those stupid flings and one night stands seemed so meaningless compared to what he felt last night. Being with woman after woman, could never have being in love with Calleigh. Eric's day dreams were interrupted by a pair of arms wrapped around his abs.

"Guess who," whispered Calleigh in his ear. "She's sweet, adorable and she's gonna be really mad if you get this wrong."

"Well with that at risk I wouldn't dare." said Eric grinning as. "Morning Calleigh,"

"Morning." said Calleigh allowing him enough room between her arms to turn around. "Hope you don't mind grabbed one of your shirts form the closet."

"I don't mind." said Eric saving the image of Calleigh in his shirt and nothing else in his memory forever. "Gotta say looks good on you."

"You're sweet." said Calleigh blushing. "Thank you"

"I mean it." said Eric as he began to kiss her. "And since at the moment we're a couple off duty cops I don't have to pretend I think anything less."

"You know you're right," said Calleigh. "We can be professional at work and off the clock we can do whatever we want."

"And as of last night does that include a change of personal policy?" asked Eric hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" asked Calleigh confused "What personal policy?"

"That night I crashed at your place, we had a deal." said Eric remembering the slightly awkward conversation. "On the couch…"

"No midnight tip toe." said Calleigh smiling. "Yeah I'm pretty sure that rule is out. I can't believe you remember that."

"there are a lot of things in my life I'll never forget quite a few of them have to do with you." said Eric with the ever present Delko smirk. "Look there's something I need to take care of this morning then I'm free for the rest of the day, and we can do whatever you want."

"What is it?" asked Calleigh curiously.

"I'm meeting with Derek Powell?" said Eric simply.

"Why, if he's threatening you, Eric you need to tell me." said Calleigh concernedly.

"Whoa , you can relax Calleigh. Powell's not threatening me." said Eric thinking she was cute when she's angry. "I'm meeting with him to thank him for what he said in court on my behalf."

"Oh, well why didn't you just say that?" asked Calleigh seeing she over reacted.

"I just did." said Eric chuckling. "Shouldn't take long so let's meet back up around 11:00."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Sorry about the wait but the last bit of school was a major pain in the neck, but I'm out now and that little pest known as writers block seems to be on summer vacation, so on with the story. I know I promised Rick stetler but he'll be coming and making trouble near the end of next chapter so that's something to look forward to. Hope ya'll are having a good summerthanks for reading and please review


	12. Perfectus Dayus Interruptus

Perfectus Dayus Interruptus 

An hour later Eric was waiting outside a coffee shop, eating a cinnamon roll until Powell showed up.

"Officer Delko." said Powell walking toward Eric. "Good to see you."

"Powell I'm glad you came." said Eric standing up to shake his hand. "I wasn't sure you'd show up."

"Well I was surprised to say the least it's not often a defense attorney gets a social call from a CSI. What did you want to see me about?"

"I heard about what you said in court on my behalf, and I wanted to thank you." said Eric fully appreciating the irony of the situation. "If it wasn't for you I'd be somewhere in Cuba right now."

"Well you gathered the evidence that put my fiancés killer away, it was the least I could do." said Powell. "I couldn't let you go down when you didn't do anything wrong. Like I told that judge, not even I can call you character into question."

"I appreciate that, you being a good lawyer probably saved my life." said Eric knowing the gravity of what he almost lost needed no embellishment. "But try to take down the team again and my gratitude won't make a difference."

"I take it your boss didn't tell you." said Powell then in response to Eric's confused look continued. "My days of representing criminals are over, the cost of my actions has gotten to high. Who knows next time we meet we could be on the same side of the law."

"Well that's good to hear." said Eric thinking it was one less hoop to jump through at work.

"Hello gentlemen." said Calleigh as she walked toward the most unlikely of conversations.

"Ms. Duquesne." said Powell rising from his chair. "I think I'll leave two of Miami-Dade's finest alone, I'll see you guys around. Oh, and Delko enjoy your freedom man, you deserve it."

After Powell left both Eric and Calleigh seemed at a loss for words, Eric decided it was his turn to break the silence. "How's my favorite girl today?"

"Your favorite?" repeated Calleigh questioningly. "I had better be your only girl if you know what's good for you."

"Oh, I do." said Eric leaning in for a kiss. "Hey."

"Hey." said Calleigh. "So is there an actual plan for today or are we just gonna wing it?"

"My plan is today is all about you." said Eric taking her hand and kissing it. "We can do whatever you want."

"Well since we don't have to be professional today let's just head down to the beach and have some fun." said Calleigh.

"Ok, it's been a while since I've been to the beach when it wasn't a crime scene." said Eric. "Let's go."

The two drove alone down to the water and parked next to each other. "Um Eric what's that?" said Calleigh noticing something in the back seat.

"Oh, my niece Carla last time I watched her I took her to the park." said Eric grinning because he liked looking after his sister's kid. "She must've left her Frisbee in here."

"Do you think Carla would mind if we threw it around a little?" asked Calleigh.

"You know I think it would be fine with her." said Eric grabbing the Frisbee. "Go long"

After that the two let themselves slip away, no awkwardness about making love the night before, no hiding behind the masks of professionalism they had grown accustomed to at work, spending time together was all either one had on their mind. Until one of Eric's throws went a little too far to the right and resulted in Calleigh making an impressive save but ending up in the water with it.

"You okay Cal?" asked Eric running over to her laughing. "That was a nice catch though the landing could've been better."

"Yeah I'm fine, help me up please." said Calleigh holding out her hand. Most unwisely Eric took it and Calleigh pulled him down with her.

"Did you really have to do that." said Eric splashing Calleigh a little.

"You know Eric I really did." said Calleigh splashing him back. "That was for laughing."

"Ok, I'm sorry." said Eric fully exploiting his puppy dog eyes and Calleigh's inability to stay mad at him. "Forgive me?"

"Of course." said Calleigh smiling.

As the afternoon wore on the new couple managed to dry off and lapsed into casual conversation.

"You wanna grab a bite to eat?" asked Eric as the day got later. "There's a place up ahead that has the best chicken parmesan I've ever eaten."

"I'm in." said Calleigh.

When they were seated by a waitress and ordered a couple beers, Eric took a moment to appreciate how far they had come since the beginning of their friendship and how beautiful Calleigh had always been.

"Can I ask you something?" said Eric. "When you woke up this morning did you feel sorry or embarrassed about last night?"

"Sorry or embarrassed about waking up next to you?" said Calleigh pondering. "Nope can't say that I did."

"Does that mean you are willing and anticipating a repetition of last night?" said Eric grinning.

"Hmm now that's something I could get used to." said Calleigh intertwining her fingers in his.

Just as Eric was about to respond his gaze shifted to over Calleigh shoulder saw and his worst nightmare for a first date with Calleigh. "Oh, my god."

"Eric what's wrong."

"Ok, keep your eyes on me, but Stetler is over at the bar." said Eric lowering his voice. "And he sees us."

"Rick Stetler?" asked Calleigh mastering the impulse to look back. "What do we do?"

"Let me handle this." said Eric trying to control his enmity for Stetler.

"Eric I don't think that's a good plan." said Calleigh all too familiar with how infuriating Rick can be.

"Calleigh trust me." said Eric not seeing another option.

"Fine, I'll act like I'm going to the ladies room." said Calleigh conceding defeat. "But if he's not gone in ten minutes figure out how to get away and we'll eat somewhere else."

"Deal

* * *

Sorry for the delay but with any luck the story's about to get a little more interesting and I can write it a little faster. a plan is for them to break up temporarily so if anyone has any ideas as to how that would work thoughts would be highly appreciated. As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, please review


End file.
